The invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous unloading of ships, having a traveling portal crane and a boom disposed for raising and lowering thereon and having an endless bucket elevator and a feeder which is a device for shoveling up the bulk material that is to be unloaded.
Such a ship unloading apparatus is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,342,322. The known apparatus have above all the disadvantage of poor adaptability to different ship sizes and to different bulk materials. Furthermore, their maneuverability in most cases is insufficient to enable the feeder to reach the less accessible areas of the ship's hold.